


Oops, Wrong Date!

by Full_Moon_Lover



Series: 25 Days of Christmas 2017 [11]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Date, First Dates, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Full_Moon_Lover/pseuds/Full_Moon_Lover
Summary: "We're both meant to be going on blind dates with other people but we sat down at the wrong table and got our hopes up."





	Oops, Wrong Date!

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11 of the 25 Days of Christmas and Day 3 of the plague (otherwise known as the flu). I got so desperate today that I actually ate a raw garlic because the internet told me it's a great natural remedy. My throat feels slightly better but my stomach is not thanking me right now. 
> 
> I think that was slightly too much information so I'll let you get back to reading the story now...

Dan shouldn't have agreed to go on a blind date without asking how he would recognise his date. PJ just told him to show up at the restaurant and his date would take care of the rest. 

That's how Dan found himself standing in the middle of a fancy restaurant feeling out of place and with no clue of where to he was supposed to sit down. 

A server walked over to him, eyeing him suspiciously. "Do you have a reservation, sir?" 

Dan scratched his chin, looking unsure. "I think so," he said, and hastened to explain when he saw the unamused look the server was giving him. "My friend set me up on a blind date but he didn't tell me who I'm supposed to look for. I was told to show up and let my date do the rest." 

After having said it out loud, Dan realised how stupid he was sounding to the server. Who showed up at a fancy restaurant without a clue who they were meeting and if they even had a reservation? 

Instead of the judgement Dan feared, the server's face brightened, and she looked at him with a smile. "Oh, you're the blind date! Follow me," she said, making her way inside with a menu in her hands. 

Dan was shocked, but he did as asked and followed her to one of the tables at the back. He was glad to note PJ was not wrong in telling him to leave everything in the hands of his date. 

He bit his lip when he caught sight of who his blind date was and made a mental note to treat PJ to dinner sometime soon. His friend deserved it for setting him up with someone who looked like the type of guys Dan usually went for. 

Dan sat down in front of him and thanked the server when she handed him the menu. "Hi, I'm Dan," he introduced himself. 

His date smiled at him, making him feel more at ease and a little less nervous. "I'm Phil, it's very nice to meet you." 

Dan opened his menu and looked through his options. He couldn't help but raise his eyebrows when he noticed the price range of all the food. PJ was not kidding when he said it was a fancy restaurant, but he couldn't judge Phil if his tastes were a little expensive. "You come here often? Maybe you could suggest something from the menu," he asked, curious to learn more about his date.

Phil looked confused. "Um... not really. Your friend told me this is your favourite place to eat at so that's why I made reservations here." 

Dan was stumped. What had PJ been telling him? He had never stepped foot into this restaurant in his life, but he wasn't about to tell Phil that after he went through the effort of making reservations at a restaurant, he thought he liked. 

"Oh, right! I guess I got confused there for a minute. The roasted chicken with risotto and caramelised onions would probably be my favourite," Dan said, going with the first dish that caught his eye. 

"That sounds good," Phil said, although Dan couldn't help but note he looked uncomfortable. "I think I will go for the classic veal marsala. Do you want any wine?" 

Dan wouldn't have minded a glass of red wine to go with their foods but he declined. The price of their dinner would be high enough without the wine. The last thing he wanted was for Phil to think he was trying to take advantage. "I think I'll just stick with the water." 

Phil signaled their server and placed their order then turned to look at him with a little smile. "So... how did your friend convince you to go on a blind date?" 

Dan laughed, shaking his head. "I'd say it was blackmailing rather than convincing. My friend threatened to tell my mum about the time I broke all her good china by mistake and blamed it on the dog. It was that or agreeing to a blind date and my mum scares me more than going on a date with a complete stranger." 

"Oh, wow. I'm impressed, your friend is really determined. All my friend had to do was promise to pay for lunch next time we go out. I'm not very hard to please," Phil admitted. 

"It's not that I'm hard to please. It's just that I consider myself to be an awkward person and so blind dates are not the best option for me. I never make the best first impression so I try to avoid them. I guess my friend got tired of me third wheeling all the time though." 

Dan and Phil chatted while they waited for their food to arrive and Dan was pleased to note that they were getting on a lot better than he expected. 

He thought it would be awkward since they didn't really know each other and the restaurant was not his usual place to frequent but their conversation flowed easily and they found themselves with a lot in common. 

Just as their food was served, Dan heard someone call his name from behind him. 

"Dan? Is that you?" 

He turned around and raised his eyebrows when he realised the person calling out his name was a guy he had never met before. "Can I help you?" 

"Well, I was going to apologise for arriving late for our double date but I see you wasted no time in finding someone else," the stranger said, glaring at him. 

What the hell was this guy talking about? "I have no idea what you're talking about. Phil is my date, the server led me to his table." 

Dan started worrying when he caught sight of Phil staring at him with wide eyes. "Phil? Are you okay? I swear I have no idea who this guy is." 

"Dan... what's the name of the friend who set you up on a blind date?"

"PJ," Dan answered, unsure over why Phil even wanted to know. Dan couldn't help but feel like he was missing out on something when he saw the look of realisation cross Phil's face. "What's going on?" 

"My friend told me the blind date was set up by someone called Michael. I've never heard of anyone called PJ," Phil explained. 

"I'm the one PJ set you up on a date with," the stranger from before interrupted. 

Dan turned to look at him and felt his stomach drop. This guy was not his type at all, at least, not like Phil was. He was having such a nice time with Phil and now he had to leave because of a stupid mistake. 

"Oh, I guess there were two blind dates planned in this restaurant tonight and the server got confused," Dan said, with a smile that wouldn't reach his eyes. "I guess I'd better leave and let you get back to your actual date Phil." 

"Forget about it," the stranger snapped, rolling his eyes. "It doesn't take a genius to realise you're not thrilled at continuing the date with me. I'm out of here."

Dan was left to stare at his back as his actual date walked out of the restaurant and he turned to look at Phil in shock. "He didn't even tell me his name." 

Phil burst out laughing. "You should see the look on your face. I know this whole blind date turned into a mess but you look like you still don't know what hit you." 

Phil wasn't wrong. "I wasn't expecting him to walk out like that instead of giving me a chance to explain. Not that I would have actually stayed to have dinner with him," he hurried to say when he saw the look of disappointment on Phil's face. 

"Remind me to leave our server a large tip. I'm glad she led you to the wrong table. My actual date seems to have ditched me so you've saved me from having to sit at a fancy restaurant all by myself. And I've had fun."

Dan was relieved that Phil wasn't telling him to leave now that he knew they weren't supposed to be on a blind date with each other. He was having fun as well and he would hate to have to leave, thinking of the what ifs.

"How about we enjoy the rest of the night and see where that leads us?" Phil asked, smiling. 

"I'd like that."

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was very requested on Tumblr so I hope I did it justice! As always, don't forget to let me know what you think and you can follow me on Tumblr at http://fiction-phan.tumblr.com/ :)


End file.
